


Bubblegum & Cigarettes

by kaylie153



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Aged up marinette, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lukanette, Romance, aged up luka, fuck buddies, it'll be a slow build to an actual relationship, my inspo is from a song called bubblegum&cigarettes by andie case, no powers, no powers au, we all need more luka in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/kaylie153
Summary: Luka and Marinette had it all worked out: they'd be friends who slept together sometimes. No one needed to know, especially not his little sister. It was simple, it was fun...So why did Marinette have to go and get feelings!





	1. Chapter 1

A loud _ting!_ rang from Marinette’s phone. Blearily, she eyed the time on her alarm clock. It was 3 AM. Who in the world could possibly be texting her? And why the hell did she even have her sound on?  
When her fingers found the cord to her charger, she tugged it toward her face. The screen lit up to show she had a message from “L”.  
In her half-conscious state, she couldn’t really remember who L was. Was it the L from work, or the one from her Fashion Through the Ages class? But of course, she had them under their full names. As she registered who the text was from, she sat up, completely awake.  
The message was short and to the point:  
**you up?**  
While she appreciated he didn’t message in text speak, she sometimes found it annoying that he would never capitalize anything. Not even her name.  
Another burst from her phone.  
**i’ll take that as a no.**  
Marinette let out a sigh.  
She shouldn’t text him back. He was waking her up at 3 AM for a booty call! Her eyes took in the screen of messages from him. Not that it was so bad. Sometimes he made her genuinely laugh, he was sweet, and he always made her feel good about herself.  
Her fingers typed out her answer before she had even fully realized she had made a real decision.  
His response was quick.  
**i’ll bring your favorite ice cream.**

* * *

  
Marinette didn’t clean up too much. He’d seen her place in shambles before, but at least it was mostly clean this time. She checked the mirror for the thousandth time before pacing back to her couch. No makeup, ‘cause he knows she was asleep and he knows she doesn’t sleep with makeup on, but she did change out of the polka dotted nightgown into a tank top and shorts. And she curled the ends of her hair. But he probably wouldn’t notice that.  
The quiet knock on the door jarred her.  
She had fallen asleep again on the couch. The clock above her fireplace said it was 3:36. Sure had taken him a while to get here.  
This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence between the two of them, him coming over in the middle of the night. And yet, somehow, she still felt nervous, ladybugs flitting around in her stomach.  
She stood at the door, took a deep breath, and swept it open.  
He was standing with his back to her, coat pulled taut across a muscular back, long legs protected by blue jeans, and hair shining from her little porch light. In what felt like slow motion, he turned toward her, his hair swinging, and a bright grin plastered across that stupidly handsome face. Marinette took him in for half a second before she gestured for him to come in.  
They settled into conversation easily, even with the ladybugs running around. He moved around her apartment, putting the ice cream into the freezer, making them both a glass of water (he’d stopped drinking over a year ago, so the wine always stayed untouched when he was there). She liked watching him make himself at home in her apartment. He’d been there countless times, as a friend, a party guest, a muse, and more often than not, as a lover.  
He found his way over to her on the couch, where she sat with her legs tucked up close to her chest, arms around them, and her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes had been drooping for nearly 15 minutes. He had dominated the conversation by telling her all about the gig he had been at earlier, before he texted her. His bright eyes wrinkled at the corners when he smiled. Cold fingers brushed her hair from her eyes.  
“You could have told me you were sleeping. I didn’t have to come over.”  
She yawned. “But I wanted ice cream.”  
He laughed, gesturing for her to stand up. Once they were both standing, he tugged her close, bracing an arm against her back and sweeping her legs out from under her. He carried her to her bedroom, then placed her gently down on the comforter. He helped her snuggle under the covers. But before he could pull away, she latched onto his shirt.  
“Luka… please stay.”  
A small smile graced his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @marichatandme


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Luka stays the night. Marinette deals with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally posting chapter two!!

Marinette woke up to warmth. It was unexpected, but welcome in the cold of a Paris winter. She stretched out, clinging tighter to the warmness under her arm and leg. Today was a Saturday, which meant she got to sleep in later and didn’t have to worry about work or classes.

The warmth breathed deeply.

Her eyes flew open.

A shirtless, pant less, blue-haired man was beside her in bed.

She almost groaned. Of course, she just had to embarrass herself last night by asking Luka to stay.

A year ago, they had made the agreement to be friends with benefits. She was out of a relationship and had wanted new company, and who better than someone she trusted and had known for years? And him? All she could assume was that he was lonely too. Not that she understood how. The man was gorgeous, and he played guitar in a popular band. Women had to be throwing themselves at him, right? Either he was seeing multiple women, or he didn’t care to sleep with anyone else. She hoped it was the latter.

He stirred again, his nose crinkling up. She loved that.

His hair was wild around his head, the blue streaks sticking up in strange places, the black roots looked slightly touched with glitter, possibly from his sister overseeing their styling for gigs.

She kissed the tip of his nose before she could stop herself.

His blue eyes blinked open, focusing slowly on Marinette’s red face.

“Hey,” he smiled. “Good morning.”

She smiled back, too many teeth showing. “What do you say to some breakfast?”

He stretched under her, which let her get a feel of taut muscle before he relaxed, an arm snaking around her waist to pull her fully on top of him. She couldn’t help a small squeak.

“I have an even better idea,” he sighed, placing wide hands on her hips. “I say,” he kissed her nose, “we,” her chin, “start the day,” both of her cheeks, “with,” her forehead, “a shower.” He kissed her on the mouth, lips closed, with a soft, sweet pressure.

Marinette nodded, breaking the kiss, and looked down at him. “And some teeth brushing.”

A low chuckle bubbled up from his chest.

In the bathroom, Luka made a show of slowly undressing her. He pulled her tank top off, letting her hair fall on top of her shoulders. Then he swept the hair away, leaving her clavicles bare, and her throat exposed. His hands found their way to her curves, starting on her waist, then caressing his way down to her hips, into the band of her pajama shorts. There was a surprise beneath, but she didn’t want to spoil anything.

He pressed down, the shorts falling down her thighs to rest around her ankles. A noise of appreciation rumbled from his throat. Marinette had chosen not to wear any underwear. His wide hands splayed around her hips and tugged her forward, pressing close to her so she could feel just how much he enjoyed her body. Her own hands tugged down the one piece of clothing he had worn to bed, and her much smaller hands made a play at his backside, causing him to groan and push into her. He had never understood her fascination with his ass.

Luka’s hands played down her ass, and one hand gave a small smack. She jumped, a grin along her cheeks.

It was well over an hour later when Marinette noticed her phone going off. She was standing in her bedroom, wrapped up in a towel, waiting for Luka to finish the actual washing up part of the shower.

Her eyes went wide at the name flashing across her screen.

“Hey! What’s up?” Her voice sounded too high.

“Thank god! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all morning!”

The shower turned off. Quickly she grabbed and tied her robe around her slight frame, dropping the towel onto her bed, and stealing out on to her small balcony.

“Sorry, I jumped in the shower as soon as I woke up and time just got away from me.” She pulled her hair from the bun she’d put it up in. “Is everything okay?”

“No! Honestly, I’m kind of freaking out.”

“Well why don’t you take a breath, a real deep one, and then tell me what’s going on.”

Her friend took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking again. “Nobody can find or get ahold of Luka. His bandmates said that they last saw him at the bar where they had their gig. Apparently, he told them he’d be going straight home, but he hasn’t been home since before the set. I know you guys sometimes talk, so maybe he said something to you?”

Marinette sighed. Her eyes caught on Luka in her bedroom. He was in front of the bed, a long, lean figure rubbing his hair dry with the one towel he grabbed. Just seeing him there was enough to get her heart racing, and eyes wandering. She bit her lip before turning away from him again.

“He stayed here, Juleka. Everything’s okay.”

“WHAT?!” She had to pull the phone away from her ear. “Why wouldn’t he have told me that? Is he still there?”

She could feel him watching her through the sheer curtain on the interior of her bedroom. “Yes, he’s still here. Just woke up, so he’s taking a shower now.” Luka pressed into her. He was wearing his jeans. “He texted me last night, said he didn’t feel comfortable walking home and couldn’t find a cab, and asked if he could stay. I assumed he told you. I’m sorry you had to go through that panic.” She felt him move away from her, stepping to the side of her closer to the railing, where he lit a cigarette.

Juleka let out a very long breath. “I’m going to kill him. I hope he didn’t wake you up.”

Marinette looked up at him. His eyes were focused on the city line around them. “No, it was no problem. I’m sure he’ll be headed home soon.”

“Thanks, Mari. I’m sorry to put you into the middle of his messes all the time. If the boy was willing to settle down, he’d have the perfect girlfriend in you.” Marinette would’ve laughed, but she found herself holding back tears instead.

They said their goodbyes and she tucked her phone into the pocket of her robe.

They were quiet, Marinette stared at his feet.

A finger tapped her cheek.

He was standing very close, his bare chest nearly touching her nose, and she could smell the smoke on his breath. She would’ve thought he looked concerned, but emotions were not part of their deal.

She gasped when she felt a drop hit her foot. Then she became aware she was crying. Luka’s hand came up to her face, but she turned away, ducking back into her room.

Marinette quickly dressed. Trying to avoid an actual conversation with him, she nearly ran to the kitchen, so she could put on a pot of coffee, and start some eggs for a breakfast.

Luka trailed behind her, a shirt now covering his chest. He was chewing a piece of gum. As he came to stand at the bar and watch her work, she caught a whiff of his unique aroma, which had quickly become her favorite scent in the world.

Bubblegum and cigarettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa... it's the name of the story!
> 
> Tumblr: @marichatandme


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes out to watch Luka play.

It was only midnight when Marinette got the text.

**hey… u up?**

It had been about a week since she last messaged him back. She hadn’t intentionally been ignoring him. Work had been intense the past week, plus she had her classes, so she wasn’t able to give Luka much thought. They’d parted ways on Saturday with a friendly kiss on the cheek, with promises to speak soon. The next day, she had gone shopping with Alya and Juleka.

Alya was her only friend who knew about her arrangement with Luka. And she always warned about the possibilities of growing too attached to him.

While Juleka was trying on a dress for her upcoming rehearsal dinner, Marinette updated Alya about the night before.

“I think it’s happening.”

“Wha’ is?” Alya asked through a mouthful of cookie. Her third one since they’d started shopping two hours ago. The pregnancy cravings had fully set in this last month.

“I think I’m realizing I may have feelings for,” Marinette lowered her voice, “you-know-who.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “I told you. As soon as you started sleeping together, I told you, you would fall in love with him.”

“Okay, I’m not _in love_ with him. I’ve just—I like him. Like I could see us actually going on dates. More than ice cream and sex at 3AM.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad arrangement to me.” At Marinette’s look, Alya rolled her eyes. “You _could_ talk to him.” She had a knack for making difficult things sound simple.

“And then he decides to start hanging out with the next girl in his contact list, who won’t complicate their friends-with-benefits deal.”

“Or guy.”

Marinette blinked. “Or guy.”

Back in her room, a _buzz_ dragged her eyes back to her phone.

**juleka and rose are coming to the show in a bit. did you want to come too?**

Marinette sunk farther into her couch. Of course she _wanted_ to go. But should she? Who knows what she would say once she had a couple drinks in her.

Another _buzz_. This time from Juleka herself.

**Rose and I will be there in like 5 mins. You’re coming with us to the bar. I can’t remember the last time you went out.**

_Buzz_.

**I think before Alya got pregnant??? That’s 4 months!**

Looks like she didn’t have much of a choice anyway. They’d park in front of her apartment, and then they would pester her until she agreed to walk the couple blocks to the bar Luka played most every weekend.

So, she dressed.

“Damn, girl. Who are you trying to impress?”

Juleka and Rose stood in her doorway, both of them dressed in their signature colors. Purple and pink, respectively.

Marinette twirled, so they could see just how tight the miniskirt was. A too tight suede black skirt, a cream-colored mock turtle neck sweater tucked into the skirt, and knee-high black, suede heeled boots, laced up the back.

“Well,” she said, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, “you were right. I haven’t been out in a very long time. So why not go out... with a _bang_?”

“A _bang_ indeed,” Rose laughed, gesturing for Marinette to join them outside.

They chatted as they walked, Rose chittering excitedly about the wedding plans, Juleka rolling her eyes and nodding at her love’s exuberance.

The bar was filled to the brim when they got there. It took several minutes just to get inside, and there was no seating to be found. Until a familiar stranger appeared, his usual messy blonde locks cut into a much tidier, and short, style.

“Hey! I didn’t know you guys were coming out tonight!”

Juleka and Rose squealed at the sight of their old friend. “Adrien!”

They all hugged, and Marinette couldn’t help flashing back to high school, when she would’ve melted into a puddle at the prospect of hugging him.

“Marinette you look so great! How long has it been?” His always piercing green eyes racked her over.

“Judging by your hair? A few months.” They all laughed. “I’m surprised how much I like the short hair on you. I didn’t think I would like it in person. It looks completely different on billboards.”

He smiled broadly then gestured wildly at a booth set near the stage. “I have a table. Come sit with us? It’s just me and Nino.” He looked pointedly at Marinette. “Alya wanted a night to herself, so she sent Nino to me.”

Marinette nodded. “Apparently his doting has gotten annoying.”

Marinette was squeezed in between Nino and Adrien, with Juleka and Rose on Adrien’s other side. They chattered about the band, the bar, work, and the wedding. By the time Luka’s band began playing, Marinette and the table had had a couple shots and were all started on drinks.

They cheered for their friend, who somehow found them through the dark and the crowd.

At the same time Luka’s eyes found Marinette, Adrien leaned in to whisper something about the high school band they had formed.

Even from their distance, she could see his brows furrow, and his adam’s apple bob.

Was he jealous?

Adrien was smiling at her, so whatever he said had been humorous, so she laughed and touched his arm.

She saw Luka scowl very briefly before the band started playing.

The girls had found their way into the crowd to dance. Nino and Adrien looked over their bags and drinks, so the girls could get out some of their tipsy energy. The band played for what felt like hours before they were cheered off and another band took their place. Rose and Marinette danced together, singing along to the cover the new band was playing.

When she turned away to look for Juleka, she found her eyes caught by a dark blue gaze.

Luka stood very close to her, smelling a lot like cigarettes, and not much like bubblegum. She frowned.

“You don’t smell right.”

His frown turned to confusion. “What does that even mean?”

She stuck her tongue out, turning to find Rose again. But she had disappeared, back to the group at the booth.

Adrien looked on them curiously. Marinette blushed, although it was not because she was still in love him. She blushed because in just 30 minutes, he had been able to call her out on her feelings for Luka.

Luka grabbed her arm and gently tugged her back into him. She could feel his mouth pressed near to her ear.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Quite a bit. Do you like my outfit?”

Out of view from their friends, thanks to the coverage the crowd provided, Luka snaked an arm around her waist, then down to the hemline of her skirt, where he gently tapped his fingers against her thigh.

“I love this outfit.”

A giggle escaped her.

To their friends, it looked as though Luka was telling her a joke, but had to talk close because of the music. Only Adrien even considered that Luka was teasing her. The way they exchanged looks all through the show had him convinced there was something going on between them. And when he’d whispered as much to Marinette, she had turned to him in complete shock, a bright blush upon her cheeks.

“Wha—what?” She looked around the booth, making sure none of their friends could hear what Adrien had suggested. “No, there’s definitely nothing happening— I’m not seeing Luka.” Her face felt way too hot.

Adrien smirked at her. He found Luka again on the stage. His black and blue head bobbed around as he sang back up vocals, his hands running over his guitar, but his eyes trained toward their booth.

“So he’s not jealously staring over here?” Mari shook her head. “So, he won’t react at all if I, say... got real close to you?” Adrien leaned over, blocking Luka’s and Marinette’s views of each other. There was a slight hesitation in the vocals before it picked back up. He pulled away and looked toward Luka, a big grin on his face. Marinette could feel Luka’s glare bouncing between the two of them. She couldn’t look at him. “Even if there isn’t something going on... he wants something.”

Mari was brought back by Luka’s roaming hand on her thigh.

“I know it’s probably not my business, but what was happening with model boy earlier? You two seemed rather chummy.”

She could feel herself losing her buzz. That wasn’t happening tonight, she wanted to stay brave and confident.

“I need a shot.”

Adrien watched Mari drag Luka over to the table, where she poured them all (minus Luka) another shot from the bottle Adrien had bought. She got a couple shots in herself, which helped her to relax. Luka watched her drink, but of course, chose to sip on a soda.

They didn’t get back to her apartment till nearly 5 AM. Rose and Juleka called a cab. Luka said he could stay with Mari to make sure she didn’t die and would bring their car home in the morning.

The morning was not kind to her.

Her head hurt and her whole body felt like hell.

The only upside was waking to Luka stretched out beside her. He was snoring a little, his brows furrowed, like he was having a bad dream. She would’ve enjoyed the sight for a bit longer, but the toilet was calling her desperately.

And that was where she spent the majority of the morning, Luka holding her hair back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at marichatandme!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends time with Adrien. No one passes the Bechdel test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Yay!!!

Marinette had begun spending more time with Adrien. Their whole friend group had been hanging out more frequently, now that Adrien was back in Paris. But in particular, Mari seemed to keep him company most often.

They went out for coffee, lunch, he took her on tours of his father’s company building, and even to photoshoots with him.

Marinette thought back a lot on the debilitating crush she had had on him when they were younger. Adrien was still quite handsome, worthy of being crushed on, but she found herself missing Luka most days. Which was why her and Adrien had become such buddies over the past few weeks.

Alya was pregnant, and also dealing with her own job, so she didn’t have much time to devote toward Marinette’s boy drama. Luckily for her, Adrien was more than willing to fill that void, and give advice where he could. Plus he liked catching up on where life had left her.

“If you would let me put in a good word for you, you could leave that little boutique you’re in, drop out of school, and work for my dad’s company.” It was the third time Adrien had brought that up.

Mari rolled her eyes as always and continued to eat her lunch. “I _want_ to finish my degree.”

“But you don’t need to.”

“That’s not the point. After I finished _lycée_ , I took time off, traveled, drew, did some unpaid internships. But I always knew that I would get a degree.” Marinette looked over at Adrien, who watched her intently. “I watched everyone start university two years before me, and I feel so behind. But I did this to myself. I wanted real world experience.” She laughed and dropped her head into her hand. “All I got was heartbreak, a tan, and a few good anecdotes.”

“And you got Luka out of it.” That made her look up. “You saw the world. You sketched beautiful designs. That’s quite a bit more life lived than any of our other friends.”

Marinette smiled at him. Somehow this boy— _man_ knew just what to say to make her feel one hundred times better. It was moments like these that reminded her why she had been so in love with him so long ago. If she hadn’t completely given her heart away to Luka, she could see a world where her and Adrien would be together.

* * *

 

Adrien had made it his job to help Marinette find the courage to tell Luka how she feels for him. During the few weeks that they had hung out, she’d also seen more of Luka. Whether it was at a gig, or inviting him over after classes so they could play video games. She was surprised to find that Luka seemed to _want_ to come over. Come over for more than having sex and ice cream. Of course when she said as much to Adrien, he rolled his eyes and lectured her again on how Luka “so obviously” had feelings for her as well.

“You two are so oblivious to the fact that you both are head over heels for the other.”

They were sat on her couch, playing a shooter game, a bowl of popcorn between them.

“But _how_ do you know that? I can barely tell how he's feeling and I’ve slept with the guy!”

Adrien dug his hand into the bowl. “Probably because I’m not emotionally invested.” He munched on a handful of popcorn, thinking over his next words. “I think, when we’re the ones involved in the relationship, it’s harder for us to see the little things. Unless, of course, we’re looking for them.”

Marinette stared at him, allowing him to get a shot off on her in the game. “What do you mean?”

He paused the game, laying his controller down on the couch. “Things like… holding your elbow in the middle of a crowd because he doesn’t want to lose you, looking at only you when we’re surrounded by friends. Buying ice cream before coming over to have sex, then instead spending the night talking and cuddling.”

Marinette felt her face go hot. She’d never really thought hard over that night. But Luka _had_ stayed over, just because she asked him to. Maybe she avoided it because she didn't want to get her hopes up? Or, she worried she had pressured him into staying, and he was too nice to refuse.

“How often has he stayed over and nothing’s happened? Sexually.” Adrien continued to eat popcorn.

She closed her eyes. In the year that her and Luka had been sexual, it was a more recent development that they wouldn't actually have sex every time he came over. A _buzz_ went off, unnoticed by either of them.

“The first time he _just_ spent the night, was two months ago, the ice cream night. And since then? I would say at least two of the three or four nights we spend together, nothing happens.”

“Luka’s here four nights a week?” He had finally stopped eating.

“Recently, yeah. It used to be once every couple weeks, then about once a week, unless we were busy.” Mari’s turn to munch on the salty snack.

“And this new pattern of sleeping over started _after_ the ice cream night.”

It wasn’t a question, but she nodded, mouth full.

He shook his head, his blonde hair flopping oddly from a couple weeks growth. “What all happened that night? Something must've happened to make him so suddenly change how he treats your relationship.”

“You think he didn’t start liking me ‘till that night?”

“Not at all. I think he's liked you since the first time Juleka dragged you over to their house.” His hand grabbed for more popcorn. “Did anything else happen?”

She shook her head. “Nothing happened that night, besides me asking him to stay.”

“That night? Well, what about the next day?”

“We woke up, took a shower, then I got a call from Juleka. I told you this.” Marinette was feeling grumpy, probably because she hadn't had anything to eat besides popcorn for hours.

“There has to be something! Something that made him realize YOU might have more than just sexual feelings toward him.” Adrien sounded lost, like he was trying to put together a puzzle with too many pieces and no guide.

She grabbed her phone, intending to order some dinner.

“After I got off the phone, he was outside with me, smoking a— Oh no.”

Adrien looked over at her curiously. “What?”

Mari was starting to panic, so she threw her phone to him before jumping off the couch.

An unread message:

**bringing dinner. still got ice cream?**

Time stamp read 15 minutes ago.

“See? No sexual connotations, not asking for anything in return. He _so_ likes you!” Adrien watched as she flew around the living room, cleaning up the popcorn bowl and their glasses, turning the TV to music and then fixing her hair in the mirror.

She turned to him slowly, her eyes wide. “You have to go.”

“Why? I'm hungry too.”

She flailed her hands at him. “I thought you wanted me to tell him how I feel? I can't do that with you here.”

He stood stiffly, stretching out his back. “I still have a mystery to solve.”

Mari made a frustrated noise in her throat. “I cried! I got off the phone with Juleka, I thought about our predicament, and he saw me cry. If anything, that should’ve driven him away.”

Adrien didn't say anything, just strode over to grab his shoes and jacket. There was too much going on, he couldn't delve more into her situation right then. It would have to wait. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

“You’ll be fine.”

She let a breath out very slowly. Then she nodded.

Marinette pulled the door open, her apartment light pouring out onto a tall, lean figure, dressed completely in black, his hand raised to knock on the door. His eyes danced between the two of them, Mari horrified and Adrien smirking.

Luka frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can track me down on tumblr @marichatandme


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the cliffhanger, Marinette and Luka need to talk.

Marinette knew her entire face was red. Her hair was messy from resting on the back of the couch, despite her attempts at fixing it in the mirror. Music played in the living room. She wore her comfy clothes, which also seemed disheveled. 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Adrien grinning. Of course he would think this was hilarious. 

Before Luka or Marinette could say anything, Adrien patted her bottom, shocking a squeal from her, and clasped Luka’s shoulder. They made eye contact, and Adrien shared a friendly smile.

“Be good to her.”

Marinette’s face, somehow, went redder. 

After Adrien disappeared downstairs, they stood in the doorway, silently, for much too long. Luka watched her, but she refused to look up from his shoes. If she saw his face, she worried she’d combust. 

They stood there for a bit longer before she finally stepped aside to let him in to the apartment. He immediately went to the kitchen to unpack the take-away he had brought with him. 

Marinette sat on a barstool, wracking up the courage to look at him. She watched as he pattered around her kitchen. Thankfully, he was the one that broke the heavy silence. 

“I didn’t know you and Adrien were hanging out.”

Her eyes continued to follow him. “We were playing video games and talking.” Luka left the kitchen, headed toward the door. She thought he was going to leave, but he kicked off his shoes and laid his jacket across the back of her couch instead. 

“Just video games?” His eyes drifted toward the TV, which was playing her favorite playlist on a music streaming app. 

“I put on music when I saw your text. I only got it a couples minutes before you got here.”

“Hm.”

Luka walked back to the kitchen slowly, taking in as much of the apartment as he could see. The usual blanket on her couch was slumped like someone had been wrapped in it. Both of the console controllers sat on the coffee table, at opposite ends, and there was leftover popcorn in the cushions. It really did appear as though they had just been playing video games. 

He seemed to visibly relax after examining her living room. 

They went about eating dinner, trying to have some semblance of a conversation. Mari could feel herself holding tension, her shoulders were cramping, and she was chewing her food longer than necessary. 

It had grown quiet again, the only sound their utensils on the plates. 

“Juleka mentioned you two had been hanging out a bit.”  _ So he  _ lied  _ earlier?  _ “I guess I didn’t think you guys might be doing more.”

Marinette froze, her fork poised right outside her mouth. She was having a hard time breathing. He had just been fine not 15 minutes ago, assured nothing had happened between her and Adrien. Where was this coming from? Luka wouldn’t look at her, keeping his face turned toward the cabinets on the opposite wall. 

“I know you and I never said we were exclusive or anything, but I am surprised. Although I do remember how crazy you were for him back in the day.” He continued to eat his dinner, ignoring how Marinette had completely frozen and gone red. “And with you and I… hanging out more, I would think you wouldn’t need anything else.” He cringed before going quiet again. 

She tried to take deep breaths. This was not at all a conversation she imagined having. At least not now. Despite what she had told Adrien, she was not planning on telling Luka her feelings any time soon. 

When they had sat in silence for too long, and she was calm once more, Marinette found her voice. 

“Luka,” he flinched, “Adrien and I are just friends. I got over that crush a long time ago. I’ve been in a relationship since then!” She had to take a breath. “We’ve been hanging out, as friends, and sometimes he gives me advice on stuff—”

“What stuff?” He had put down his fork, was making actual eye contact for the first time since Adrien had left. 

Mari looked away. “You know, life, school, work. Regular stuff.”

The barstool squeaked as he got up. He padded into the kitchen, and stood right on the other side of the counters. They were staring into the others’ eyes again. 

“Marinette, I’m not entirely surprised you have feelings for him, but I would’ve thought you’d talk to me if there was something you were missing from our relationship.”

“Our relationship? What relationship? Up until two months ago, all we did together was have sex.” Mari was beginning to feel frustrated. Where did he get off questioning her friendship with Adrien? “And even now, we’ve been hanging out, sure, but it’s not like anyone in our lives actually knows about us. Doesn’t sound too much like a relationship to me.”

She could tell Luka was shutting down. He was looking at her, but he wasn’t really  _ seeing _ her. Something inside screamed at her to just give up, send him home, and lay to rest the entire year they’d had together. Marinette had fallen in love with Luka so fast after they’d started their “thing,” even though they hadn’t spent any real time just the two of them. She wasn’t even sure herself whether he was spending time with other people like he did with her. Besides anger, she was starting to feel stupid. 

He stood stiffly in front of her, his arms crossed, lips pursed, and his brow furrowed over bright blue eyes. Damn he was gorgeous. She shook her head. 

“Answer me!”

They were both shocked by her sudden, angry tone. 

“Answer what?” He bounced on his feet. 

“ _ How _ do you classify what we’re doing as a relationship? As far as I know, you could be sleeping with other people too.” She sighed loudly. “Not  _ too _ . You're the only one I’m seeing.”

His arms fell to his sides. “I’m not seeing anyone else. As long as we’ve been together, you’re the only person I’ve slept with. You’re the only person I’ve bought dinner for, or brought ice cream home for…”

Needing to pace, Mari jumped from her stool. Her blood and heart were pumping too fast. “Only me? Why? That doesn’t make sense.”

“What?” Luka followed her path around the living room. 

“You’re gorgeous, you’re in a band, you have to have people throwing themselves at you all the time. Why would you choose to only be with me?”

He laughed. The sound stopped her in her tracks. “That’s crazy. You remember you came to me, right? You told me you were lonely, and bored. I brought up the concept of you finding a friend with benefits, cause you said you weren’t ready for another relationship.” Mari’s turn to stare quietly. “You, Mari,  _ you _ said that you weren’t looking for anything serious. You asked me to be your “friend” every once in a while.”

“Well, yes, but you—”

“Of course I said yes! Someone would have to be crazy to say no to you. You’re beautiful, and talented, and sexy, and so damn amazing. I’m not an idiot.”

“But—”

“I didn’t know how else I’d be able to spend time with  _ just _ you. We’re always surrounded by so many people. I wanted to be with you, and I hoped you’d come to want the same thing.” He was breathing hard. 

“But why?” She finally got a word in. 

Luka laughed again. “It's not obvious?” Mari shook her head hard, hair flying around her face. “I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we only have one more chapter! It'll be posted on Saturday!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marichatandme


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending to our tale...

Marinette shifted in her seat, pulling at the headband she’d thrown in her hair. The dress she wore was much nicer than anything she was used to wearing. Even her own homemade designs couldn't touch this quality. Trust Adrien to pull some strings so she could wear an original  _ Gabriel _ to Rose and Juleka’s wedding. It was a deep blue frock that fell to her ankles, sheer around the waistline, and covered in embroidered pale pink peonies. He complemented her well in his navy blue suit.

Adrien flashed her a toothy grin, teeth shining in the dim light of the chapel.

The wedding march began, so everyone stood to watch the brides enter alongside their chosen escorts.

Juleka came first. She wore an expertly tailored white suit, with a deep purple button-up. All of her dark hair cascaded down her back, the purple at the tips matching her shirt. Accompanying her down the aisle were her mother, and older brother. Adrien nudged Mari as Luka passed.

Then came Rose with her parents. Her blush pink dress was delectable. It was all chiffon and layers, and fit her tiny frame perfectly.

The ceremony was quick. No one objected, everyone cried, and the couple danced and laughed out of the chapel as guests threw confetti over them.

Adrien and Marinette walked with Alya and Nino to the reception tent.

The sun was beginning to set, but the tent was filled with lanterns and fairy lights. Tables filled the space, a bar at one end, a stage and dance floor at the other. Guests milled around, snacking, drinking, being merry. The group of four found their place quickly, near the stage. Alya and Mari dreamily recalled her wedding to Nino not two years ago. The same band played, though Mari had had no carnal knowledge of the lead singer and guitar player at that time.

The boys brought drinks back from the bar, and water for Alya.

Luka’s band took their place on the stage, while the tent filled with cheerful and exuberant people. Luka stood at the microphone, his guitar hanging from his shoulder. Mari ignored Adrien’s pestering.

“Now presenting, for the first time as wives, Mrs. and Mrs. Couffaine-Lavillant!”

A cheer erupted as the couple danced into the tent. The band played a cover as the girls danced around, eventually pulling guests onto the floor as well.

Guests drank, food was served, then speeches were given. Not long after, dancing started again as Luka and the band played. Nino and Alya danced close to the table, smiling, laughing, and staring into each other’s eyes lovingly. Adrien asked for Mari’s hand, so they joined the rest of the party.

Marinette didn't notice when the band quit and a playlist picked up. She didn't realize until Adrien sent her into a big spin, which turned her into Luka’s arms. They were stunned for a moment, before easing into a slow waltz.

“You look great.”

“Thank you. Adrien got his dad to let me borrow it for the wedding.” She blushed, but didn’t break eye contact. “You look pretty good yourself.”

His smile was lopsided. “Thank you. My girlfriend picked out my outfit.”

“Well, she must have great taste.”

“Oh, she does!” He twirled her under his arm. “She’s a designer, so she's got a good eye.”

“You’ll have to introduce me then. We would have loads to talk about.” Mari ran her hand up from his arm to grip tightly onto his shoulder.

Luka chuckled, leaning down slightly so he could speak in her ear. “You have a mirror on you?”

They both laughed, smiling sweetly at each other.

As they danced, Marinette reminisced to five weeks earlier. After Luka had confessed to her, she’d immediately jumped him. Before they went too far, Luka asked for clarification on why she had so suddenly changed her tune.

She’d laughed and replied, “Isn't it obvious?” She kissed him hard, then whispered, “I’m in love with you.”

Officially a couple, they began telling their friends and families. On the record, it had been three months and a week. For everyone in the know about their previous arrangement, it was just under a year and a half.

Juleka had screamed at them about their secret dating for two months, so they decided not to tell her that they'd actually been together for much longer.

They were beginning the process of finding an apartment they could move in to together. Juleka celebrated being able to live alone with her new wife. Alya wanted them close to her and Nino, while Adrien pushed for them to stay near the bar scene.

Marinette would be done with school soon, so she was preparing job applications for her favorite design companies, including  _ Gabriel Fashions _ , not that she was going to tell Adrien. Luka and the band were recording an album, and getting ready for a small tour of France. Alya and Nino had asked Mari and Adrien to be godparents for their baby. Every piece was falling into its perfect place.

Guests gathered round as Rose got ready to toss her bouquet. Spirits were still high even though the party had been going for hours. Rose shouted with excitement before sending the flowers into the air.

Mari’s hands wrapped around the base instinctively. Everyone cheered, her friends louder than anyone else. Her eyes found Luka where he stood near his sister.

He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! For now, this is the ending of our Lukanette story. Let me know what did or didn’t work for you guys! I’m always looking to improve. Love you all!!
> 
> Don’t forget to find me on tumblr @marichatandme

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!  
> You can find me on tumblr @ marichatandme  
> Also check out the song I was inspired by. Bubblegum and Cigarettes by Andie Case, which you can find on Spotify.


End file.
